


Ablutophilia.

by nopeopleskills (graysonatural)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Boyfriends, Cascest - Freeform, Castielcest, Love, Lovers, M/M, Sex, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graysonatural/pseuds/nopeopleskills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d agreed to take a bath together to simply relax; to take the edge off of a slightly stressful day. The water was warm and serene, save for the quiet splish-splashing of one of them moving to be closer to the other. The light were dim; the air quiet.</p>
<p>Neither of them quite expected it to turn out like it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ablutophilia.

**Author's Note:**

> \- This drabble includes both current!verse Castiel and End!verse (2014) Castiel.  
> \- current!verse Castiel will be referred to as Castiel.  
> \- End!verse Castiel will be referred to as Cas.

They’d agreed to take a bath together to simply relax; to take the edge off of a slightly stressful day. The water was warm and serene, save for the quiet splish-splashing of one of them moving to be closer to the other. The light were dim; the air quiet.

Neither of them quite expected it to turn out like it did.

 

It began with several soft kisses, gentle fingers combing through identical hair and smoothing over pale **{** and tan **}** skin. Both were silent as it was happening, though Castiel did let out several shuddered breaths, which Cas could only find absolutely adorable. It remained slow and at ease for a while **[** loving touches and adoring kisses can go on for so long **]** , though things gradually began to pick up; hands began to wander, lips began to tease, and oh, did hips begin to roll.

Cas slipped on top of his Angel, tugging him close with desirous [ and yet amiable ] hands. Only with Castiel was he so _careful,_ and only with Castiel would he ever be, mouth hovering close to his lover’s ear to whisper ѕωєєт ησтнιηgѕ to him while his hands worked on pulling the Holy one’s legs up.

“ уσυ’яє вєαυтιƒυℓ;  
ι ℓσνє уσυ ѕσ мυcн;  
ᵐʸ ˡᶤᵗᵗˡᵉ ᵃᶰᵍᵉˡ;  
мч ƨнıпıпɢ вεαυтч;  
ｍｙ ｗｏｎｄｅｒｆｕｌ ｃａｓｔｉｅｌ ”

Before the younger could even let out one groan, he felt a sudden burst of heat erupt in his lower belly; Cas’ hips were pressed against the backs of his thighs, and gradually, the ƒαℓℓєη one began to move, earning a surprised **{** and _pleased_ **}** gasp from the being below him.

They’d done this before, of course, though Castiel found it to be a new experience every time, for it always amazed and surprised him. His trust for the man above him helped tremendously, for it was him and it was not, and so he knew that Cas would never dare to harm him **{** lest he wish for the wrath of his own mind **}** .

It was slow; it was sensual; it was unlike anything Castiel had ever felt. Perhaps this was what making love felt like; and yet, perhaps they’d been making love for their entire relationship, and it was simply.. different each and every time. Yes, he liked that better.

Desperate hands grabbed at Cas’ shoulders, and soon, they were both spent of their sultry pleasures, simply laying atop one another, breaths deep and fulfilled; though despite their exhaustion, they were quickly back to kissing, determined to show their love and want for each other.

\--and once they were safe and snug in their sheets  
Cas whispered to the little Angel tucked beside him:  
 **”you are mine to care for and keep,  
so don’t you ever let your shining light dim.”**


End file.
